The start of something new
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: She thought she would never think of her that way. But what if a secret was let slip by accident? What would happen? Would she get a happy ending? R&R plz Yuri


_Alright here is my second Yuri, and this one is more happy then the last one and does have a happy ending, hm maybe i shouldnt have said tht eh ohwell._

**Warning: **I apologise for any spelling or gramer mistakes. I did my best.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade nor do i own the characters, but i do own a pair of fluffy red handcuffs Lol.

**Dedication: **This is hereby dedicated to Lamanth for helping me out when i was in a real bad state. Thank you so much. Love you.

* * *

Dark aqua locks hung limply down her back as the honey eyed girl walked slowly out of the ocean and made her way up the golden sand. Her black two piece bathing suit clung to her tightly, revealing her small hardened nipples through the halter top. Slowly raising her honey orbs she met the flushed gaze of the girl lying on a towel, propped up on her hands. Ming Ming smiled at the bubble gum pink haired girl who's skin was reddened slightly by the sun.

Mattie smiled back desperately trying not to let her eyes roam over her best friends taut and toned body or to stare hungrily at the nipples that had clarely come out to play. A blush crept smoothly over her porcelain cheeks. Ming Ming saw the sudden reddening of her friends cheeks and dismissed it, thinking the cause to be the sun. Disappointment surged through her, she desperately wanted her best friend to notice her as more then a friend, and had hoped her new bathing suit would have done the trick.

Mattie stared out at the ocean, eyes watering slightly from the blistering suns harsh glare on the water. Relentlesly she chanted over and over in her head. "Dont think about her, youre friends thats all."  
In actually fact Mattie had noticed Mimi's new bathing suit, she had noticed how it conformed to her small rounded behind and shaped it perfectly. Her chanting increased in speed as her mind slowly wondered back to how her nipples stuck out and how she wanted to just reach out and touch them. A shudder ran through her small frame as her mind moved into dangerous territory.

Mimi watched her friend who was obviously deep in thought. An idea struck her, she had to kno and there was only one way to do this, it was cruel yes but she just had to know. Leaning over to Mattie she whispered in her ear.  
"Who are you in love with?"  
Without even emerging from her trance like state Mattie whisperes back the words that would change their lives forever.  
"You, always and only you."  
A shiver of pleasure coarsed through Mimi, she couldn't believe that the one person she had loved since she first set eyes on her actually loved her back.

Matties head snapped over to Mimi a look of horror plastered on her pixie features. She couldnt believe she had just blurted out her biggest secret. Instead of recoiling in terror as Mattie thought she would the older girl smiled and placed a small loving kiss on her cheek. Mattie stared in shock not knowing what was really going on.  
"Matt, i love you too, i have from the moment i layed eyes on you." Tears sprung to Matties eyes as she realised her best friend and crush loved her the was she loved her.Ming Ming looked at her in surprise and gently wiped away her tears with her thumb.  
"Hey, dont cry Matt. Whats wrong? Did i say something?"

Mattie shook her head."No Mimi no, im just happy. I never thought you could ever love me more then a friend, I always thought i'd have to endure the love i felt for you silently."  
Mattie bowed her head ashamed of her tears. Using her index finger Mimi lifted Matties head upwards and smiled at her.  
"Lets get out of here, yeah?" Mattie nodded and both girls packed up their belongings and pulled their skirts and tank tops on over their bathing suits.

As they walked back to their apartment Mattie slipped her smaller hand into Mimi's slightly larger one. With a smile Mimi squezzed the hand in hers silently letting Mattie know she wasnt about to let go anytime soon. 15 minutes later they were both standing in their lounge facing each other, both somewhat akward as to what they should do now that they were a couple.

"uh...?"  
"so...?  
Both girls uttered at the same time. Mattie's cheeks flushed as she and Mimi's eyes met for the first time since they became a couple.

"Oh fuck it!" Mimi cried out in frustration before she grabbed Mattie's shoulders and crushed her lips onto hers. Mattie whimpered in delight as Mimi's hands played with her hair. Mattie wrapped her arms about Mimi's small waist. Mimi but Matties lower lip lightly asking for entrance, Mattie parted them slightly and let Mimi thrust her tongue inside, she met it with her own and they started a sexually charged dance.

After a few minutes they broke apart for much needed oxygen. And with the ice thoroughly broken, neither girl was shy or akward, clarely displayed as Mattie dragged Mimi over to her bedroom and shut the door securely behind them.

* * *

_Alright so that was it, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me._

_Now im off to play with Tala and my fluffy handcuffs (grins)_

x x x  
Phoenix


End file.
